


Chapter 24

by Equus



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, POV Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Equus/pseuds/Equus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reconciliation scene, but I imagined it couldn’t be as simple running into each other’s arms because a) they’re lesbians and must process, and b) the reality of the time period. I imagined they would have had to sit through that dinner and while Carol would handle it like a champ, Therese would have been a bit of a basket case by the end, thinking about all she had gone through and having to sit there and act like nothing was happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 24

Carol signaled a waiter and asked him to bring another chair. Though Therese longed to be near her, she was relieved to see him put the chair across from Carol at the only space left at the table that already sat four. She tried to concentrate on the introductions and conversation, but eventually gave up trying to add to their discussion. Carol seemed unperturbed and maintained lively conversation, though Therese caught her gazing at her with a suppressed smile at lulls.  Therese felt the dinner would never end.

At last, Carol’s friends were gone and they stood staring at each other nervously in front of the hotel. Therese knew they could easily slip into their former ways and go right back in for a room. But she was not the same person she was during their time together on the road, and she wanted to ask more from Carol. Therese knew they couldn’t hide in hotel rooms for the rest of their lives.

“Would you come to my apartment? I’m packing, everything’s in boxes, but…”

“I’ll go anywhere you ask, darling.” Carol interrupted.

Therese hailed a cab and gave the driver her address. He nodded and she opened the door for Carol as she slid gracefully into the back seat. Therese hurried to the other side and climbed in. Once they were inside both felt awkward to suddenly be so close, yet not alone. They were careful not to touch as they rode silently to her apartment.

When they finally got inside the apartment Carol longed to pull Therese into her arms, but could sense she was not ready and didn’t want to push her. Therese was struggling after so many weeks fighting her feelings, missing Carol, yet feeling so hurt and betrayed, trying so hard to forget. Her anger was building, yet at the same time she was fighting the strong urge to go to Carol and just lay her head on her chest.

Helping Carol out of her coat she said, “Sit down. I’ll make some tea.”

Carol sat on the sofa and waited anxiously. Therese was so tense, was she having second thoughts about coming back to her?

Therese came back with a cup and noticed how out of place the elegant woman looked on her threadbare sofa. What was she trying to make her prove? Could she ever trust Carol again? How could she get across this divide she created?

When she returned Carol took the tea cup from her and quickly set it down, catching Therese’s hand before she moved away. She kissed it and held it against her cheek, desperate to keep her from moving away again.

“Therese, please, can you forgive me? I’m so sorry, it was a terrible mistake. I thought of you all the time.  Let me try to make it up to you, show you.  Please tell me it’s not too late.”

Therese tried to pull away, but was confused and so tired of battling her conflicting feelings, she went down on her knees before Carol. Fighting tears, she chastised herself for letting Carol see her cry. Carol took Therese’s chin in her hands, lifted her face and kissed her eyelids.

It was too much for Therese, Carol touching her, her face so close. She reached behind her neck and pulled Carol’s lips down to her own. They kissed as though they might be able to kiss away the pain of their separation and all they had been through while apart. Therese felt she never wanted to stop, but then realized she needed more of Carol. She stopped and stood up.

Carol felt a sharp pang as Therese pulled back, afraid she was sending her away.

“I’ll go. We should go slowly, this is all so sudden for you….” Carol stammered.

But when she looked up she saw Therese looked composed and determined.

“Come with me.”

She reached down to help Carol up, took her hand and led her to the bed. Gently, she made Carol sit on the edge of the bed, letting go of her anger, for now, and giving in to her desire. She kneeled before Carol and slowly took off her heels, smiling when she saw the neatly manicured pink toes through her translucent stockings. Therese thought she would never see those toes again. Slowly she slid her hand under Carol’s skirt to the top of her stocking, unhooked both latches from her garter and slowly rolled down her stockings, first one and then the other. She paused to kiss the vulnerable skin on Carol’s inner knee, then stood in front of her. Carol was staring with an amazed expression, tears lining her cheeks, but smiling.

“What is it?” Therese asked, taking her hands.

“I thought I had lost you, forever.” Carol said in a choked voice.

Therese hesitated, then said, “I worked so hard to forget you.  Tried to think only of my friends, my work, my future. Still, many nights you visited me in my dreams, when I couldn’t push back. But eventually I was alright on my own – I am alright on my own. And now I’m choosing to be with you. I love you.”

“And I love you. Will always, love you. I understand that now.” Carol said through tears.

They held each other tightly, both resolving not to let anyone or anything come between them.

After a while Carol said, “And what happened when I came to you in your dreams?” with a hesitant but mischievous grin.

Images of their nights together on the road, Waterloo and beyond, came to both of them. They began moving urgently, Therese unbuttoning Carol’s blouse, Carol pulling on the belt buckle of Therese’s dress. Their mouths moved together as they struggled with clasps and buttons.

Therese slipped her hand beneath Carol’s blouse, unlatching and loosening her bra. Carol laughed and said, “Have you been practicing that?” Then stopped, realizing it might be true, and pushed thoughts of Therese with another woman from her mind. She quickly forgot everything when Therese reached under her bra, took her breast in her hand and then her mouth. Carol groaned as Therese gently took her nipple between her teeth.

At that sound they both pulled back and began pulling off the vestiges of their own clothes in earnest, longing to feel their bodies together with nothing between them. As Therese finally eased her body on top of Carol’s naked body she thought there could be no better place in the world. Yet she couldn’t lie still and enjoy the moment, but moved steadily, caressing and kissing Carol’s breasts, moving down her stomach, very slowly, until Carol began to writhe beneath her.

“Please, take me.” Carol gasped and arched to receive Therese. She took Carol in her mouth, sliding her fingers deep inside her as she did. Carol let out a deep moan and began moving steadily against Therese, who pushed back hard as Carol pleaded for more of her. They began to move in rhythm, till, at last, Carol called out and fell still.

Breathing heavily she reached for Therese’s hair, pulling her up close to her mouth. She could see a smile at play on Therese’s lips, and knew she was pleased with herself.

“God, I’ve missed you!” she sighed as Therese settled down again on her chest, her lips against Carol’s neck. Carol stroked her hair, looking at the ceiling, amazed that they were able to overcome the gulf between them so completely. Soon she needed more of Therese, and rolled her firmly onto her back. Therese was overwhelmed to suddenly have Carol on top of her, covering her, kissing her forehead, her ears, her eyes, her mouth, her neck. She tried to respond but Carol surrounded her, and at last she just laid back as sensations washed over and through her. Things she hadn’t felt in so long, and wondered if she would ever feel again.

Carol couldn’t wait to be inside Therese, to be near her center and passion. Therese let out a surprised gasp as she felt Carol’s fingers enter her. At last, she began the release she had bottled up so many weeks ago. She rocked against Carol’s hand, willing her deeper, feeling it could never be enough, then escalating till she could bear no more. She cried out as her body shuddered and subsided. Carol held her tight as tears streamed down Therese’s face.

“My angel. Flung out of space.” Carol whispered as she tenderly kissed her tears.

They continued late into the night, still craving more of the other after so long apart. At last they collapsed, emotionally and physically exhausted, entangled in the sheets and each other.

When Therese roused the next morning she instinctively reached for Carol. She startled awake when she realized the bed was empty. Wrapping the bed sheet around her, she hurried to the living room. From there she could see Carol in her small kitchen, her blonde hair alight from the sun shining through the window behind her. She was wearing Therese’s robe and leaning over to light the stove.

Hearing Therese come in, she stood up and smiled.

“Good morning, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> I thought the book/film ended on a perfect, hopeful note, but was feeling deprived of a final scene with them together and this was burning a hole in my brain. This is based on the book so a few details are off if you’ve only seen the movie. In the book Carol admonishes Therese when she puts her arm through hers in a shop, after they get together. At one point Therese wonders to herself why they can’t hold hands in public, but Carol is more accepting of the status quo. She is also hoping for more time with Rindy, knowing that would be unlikely if there were rumors and scandal, and also has been operating in high levels of society her whole life and is used to following societal norms. I like to imagine they would have a happy and fulfilling life together even though they had to continue being careful in public. Therese would cope with it but never really accept that it had to be that way.   
> The book is told from Therese’s POV and I took the liberty of seeing inside Carol’s brain, occasionally. I am also more graphic than Ms. Highsmith. It is a fantasy, after all.


End file.
